


Into The Forest

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: This is what really happened after Harry saw Snape's memories. Or what we wished happened :) One-shot!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Harry was walking through the eerily quiet halls, his heart beating too fast and too loud as if protesting what it knew was coming. He was a Horcrux; the words bounced around his skull along with all the similarities between himself and Voldemort and everything made sense. Terrifying, complete sense. The Parseltongue, the mind reading, the prophecy...his legs buckled beneath him and he fell to his knees, the sudden realization of impending death literally crushing him. How could he use these legs to walk into the forest? 

Suddenly he felt a sharp tug on his shirt and he was lifted up, half dragged into a classroom. He had no time to wonder how he'd been seen. The cloak was pulled from his body and he was facing Draco Malfoy. He waited for the usual rush of anger but nothing came. 

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Draco asked. He was trying to sound angry and threatening but Harry saw through it; he didn't know what he was doing and he was working on impulse alone. Suddenly he had an idea. He couldn't go to his friends; of course he couldn't because how would he ever have the strength to leave them? His heart begged him to go so he could be stopped, but his brain knew that he must go. But someone had to know because he couldn't die alone, even if that meant he'd be with Draco Malfoy, and who better to force him to his death? 

"Do you know what a Horcrux is?" Harry asked. Draco's brows furrowed and he actually lowered his wand a little bit. 

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm taking you to the forest and ending this--"

"I'm not going to fight you, I was heading there myself." Harry said. His voice was hollow and numb. Draco dropped his wand completely and stared at Harry. It was clear that had been the last thing he expected to hear. "Do you know what a Horcrux is?" He asked again and Draco shook his head. "It's when a wizard splits his soul and hides a piece of it in something else, so if he dies, he's not really dead and he can come back to life." 

Draco's eyes widened slightly. "He has one?" 

"He had seven. We've been trying to destroy them so he can be killed." Harry explained. It was strange talking to Draco and not fighting. But he really didn't want to die alone. 

"Have you?" 

"Almost...the snake is left--"

"His snake?" Draco asked surprised and Harry nodded. Harry opened his mouth to continue but no sound came out. He looked down at the floor to gather some nerve. "What's the last one?" Draco asked. He was looking at Harry strangely and in the back of his mind Harry wondered if Draco would have been able to take him to the forest, despite what he’s said. 

Harry's heart started pounding even faster and his eyes stung, blurring his vision. "Me." He whispered it so quietly that he barley heard it himself. Draco started shaking his head back and forth and Harry found his voice again. "He has to do it or it--"

"No! Shut up!" Draco shouted, cutting Harry off. 

Harry was confused by his anger but he pressed on. "It's the only way it can end. When the snake is gone he'll be mortal and--"

"I said shut up!" Draco shouted and he pinned Harry against the wall. Their eyes met and Harry saw his own fear mirrored in Draco's eyes. Maybe telling him wasn’t a good idea after all. "There has to be another way." 

Harry didn’t understand where this was coming from. "There's not...this is the only way to save our world." Harry said. 

"I'm not letting you do this. I'm going to find your friends and--"

"No! They can't know about this." Harry said and he pushed away from the wall. "I have to go in there and I just needed someone to know, to give me strength--"

"Why me?" 

"Because you hate me! I knew you would be more than happy to--" Harry stopped suddenly as Draco had pushed him against the wall again, this time standing much closer. He moved one hand away from Harry's shoulder and he slowly traced his cheek. The fear had been replaced by something else, darkening Draco's eyes and making Harry's stomach drop. 

"What if I'm not happy to?" Draco whispered. Harry's stomach flipped violently and his heart was about to explode out of his chest. The voice in the back of his head was gloating, having known the whole time that Draco wouldn’t kill him. 

"If I don't go--" Harry's words were swallowed as Draco kissed him, pressing his lips tight against Harry's. He should have run for the forest, should have fought Draco off because now he felt true happiness and how could he ever go into the forest knowing that this exists for him in life? It crashed on him like the prophesy had so long ago; of course this is where his life was heading: the teasing and the fighting was because of these feelings that only fear had managed to drag out of them. 

Draco pulled away and stared at Harry hard. "You don't have to save everyone." Draco said quietly. 

"His soul in inside me...if he is killed it will rip itself away from me and give him new life. It must be killed." Harry said. The words fell from his mouth automatically, as if spoken by someone else, his brain still piecing things together. Instead of answering Draco leaned in and kissed Harry harder. His fingers gripped Harry's hair and grabbed his waist but Harry pulled away and slipped out of his grasp. "Please don't make this harder for me...." Harry whispered. 

Draco stared back with his mouth pressed in a tight line as Harry picked up his cloak again. Harry was just throwing it over his shoulders when Draco spoke. "We wasted so much time...." The words were very quiet and yet they sliced through Harry like knives. How could they have known before? Unable to respond he covered himself completely and left the room, his legs even heavier than his newly racing heart. 

****

He walked through the groups of bruised and scarred students, watching them comfort each other as they smiled at him. He was looking for one student in particular and was getting nervous when a streak of blonde called his attention to the door. He went to the destroyed entrance hall and saw Draco entering a classroom that had somehow survived; his mind was not up for sorting logic just then. As soon as he shut the door behind him Draco was on him, kissing him hard on the lips. Harry let his mouth fall open and Draco's tongue surged in, making Harry moan loudly. 

"I thought you were dead." Draco gasped, pulled Harry's shirt over his head. Before he could respond Draco claimed his mouth, his hands much gentler than his mouth as he grazed Harry’s chest. 

"The soul died, I got to choose." Harry said, but he didn't want to explain now. When Draco's brows dropped and he started to speak Harry kissed him to shut him up. "Stop talking...I don’t want to talk about it now. I want to start living." Harry said. Draco grinned and kissed him and meddled with his pants until they dropped to the floor. His hands seemed to be everywhere. Harry stepped out of them and Draco pulled away. 

"I'll make you feel alive," he said and he dropped to his knees, pulling Harry's boxers down with him. His hard cock jutted out and before he could form one thought Draco's warm mouth was engulfing him, sucking hard and moving at a quick pace. 

"Fuck!" Harry swore and he gripped Draco's hair so he wouldn't fall over. Draco moved back and forth easily, swirling his tongue underneath as he moved. "Gods, I'm going to come!" Harry gasped and Draco pulled the cock from his mouth, making Harry moan with disappointment. He flicked his tongue over the tip, waited a moment and did it again. "Fuck, Draco please!" Harry swore with frustration as his climax came and went in waves. 

"Not yet...come with me." Draco demanded and he led Harry to the front desk. He pulled off his own pants and boxers and after setting his wand on the desk he tossed them aside. He leaned in and kissed Harry who groaned loudly as their cocks touched. Draco pulled back with his usually half smile and slowly pushed Harry down to his knees. Harry had never done this before but the moan that left Draco's mouth when he touched the tip pushed Harry forward. He slid the cock slowly into his mouth and started to move in and out, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard. Draco's leaking cock filled his mouth with a bitter taste but he continued, letting Draco fill his mouth to his throat. Draco leaned forward onto the desk and moaned as Harry moved. 

Suddenly he pulled away from Harry and lifted him up, kissing him and pushing him back against the desk. "Climb up," he demanded and Harry did as he was told. Draco buried his head into Harry's neck and he kissed and sucked and bit the soft skin. Harry was squirming on the desk, eager to touch his throbbing cock. Just then Draco pushed him lightly back and pulled his hips forward. He whispered something that left Harry's hole warm and wet. Harry felt Draco’s finger tracing his hole and he pushed against it. Suddenly he was inside Harry, twisting and pumping his finger. 

Harry groaned and reached for his cock but Draco stopped him, pushing his hand away. He added a second finger and spread them, making Harry groan as his cock leaked down the sides. Draco added a third finger and Harry almost came, the fullness making him thrust upwards. After a few good pumps Draco pulled them out. Harry whimpered at the emptiness. 

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Draco asked, placing himself between Harry's legs and resting his cock on Harry's hole. The words were harsh but Harry understood the urgency. Harry realized then that he had wanted exactly that for a long time and unable to answer, he pushed forward and forced the tip in. Draco groaned and continued, slowly filling Harry until his balls rested on Harry's ass. 

"Move, Draco please!" Harry begged and Draco did, pulling out slowly and then moving back in, the muscle hugging his cock. 

"Fuck, Harry you're so tight!" He breathed as he moved a bit faster. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco and as Draco slid his hands up to Harry's waist Harry sat up. He was balanced on the edge of the desk and as Draco pushed in again he hit a spot that made Harry cry out in pleasure. "Stroke your cock for me," Draco whispered. 

Harry nodded. "Fuck me faster, please!" Harry begged as he grabbed his cock. The precome allowed his hand to slide easily and he moved his hand quickly up and down. Draco sped up, pumping his cock into Harry and groaning every time he buried deep. "Yes...yes!" Harry cried, his hand squeezing his cock until finally his eyes rolled back and with a loud shout he came hard, strings coating Draco's chest and his stomach. He slumped forward as his orgasm coursed through him and after several more thrusts Draco came, arching back and shouting and gripping Harry hard enough to bruise him. He fell forward and both of them panted, desperately trying to catch their breaths. 

It was a long time before Draco spoke. He lifted his head as if it was too heavy and met Harry’s eyes. “Did I hurt you?” 

Harry shook his head. “It was perfect.” He smiled and dropped his head into the nape of Draco’s neck, taking in his scent with every breath. 

Another long stretch of silence passed. "Should we get back?" Draco asked finally. 

Harry shook his head against Draco's neck where it was buried. "I want to sleep," he said softly. There was so much to do but he just felt so tired. And now that they had all the time they could ever want, all he could think about was taking Draco up to his bed and sleeping for at least two days straight.


End file.
